wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Race ideas
Arakkoa .}} }} }} }} }} |last=}} |last=}} Centaur ) indicate that the race may be poised to undergo a reformation and may be willing to join the Horde and Alliance.}} , Zaetar's spirit is freed and seeks to bring hope to his children.}} . Few provide true crafts of their own. Their establishments tend toward crude mud-and-thatch huts, built to look more like stables than real homes. }} }} They eat sapient races. }} }} }} and ) line of quests in Desolace shows Alliance as interested in friendship with the centaur.}} Brann believes the Gelkis are a better option for an alliance, due to fact that they don't side with the dead like the Magram. }} |last=}} and ) in Desolace shows Horde as interested in an alliance with a centaur tribe in order to defeat all the clans.}} The Gelkis tribe is shamanistic, but bloodthirsty, perhaps comparible to most troll species. Brann Bronzebeard suspects it is possible that the Horde may convince them to give up their bloody sacrifices and join them, like the jungle trolls did, but he admits its pure speculation. }} The Magram may be creating undead, for the purpose of creating a "new" Scourge. This makes the Magram a potential danger the Horde. Another example is the Kolkar centaur who do not like the Horde, and vice-versa. Numerous Horde quests in the Barrens have you kill Kolkar centaur and their generals. in Desolace is also supposed to be killed by any Horde player.}} }} |last=}} Cenarius' Favored Children }} If so, it would be less likely for the favored children of Cenarius to become their own playable race.}} . A player race that is immune to both heals and damage spells will have an extremely unfair advantage versus casters.}} . Thus, they do not show the independence and diversity seen in previous playable expansion races.}} |last=}} }} is evidence of hostility between the Horde and the favored children of Cenarius.|last=}} Drakonid . Such links to the major factions could prove fruitful.}} }} , they are neutral and aid both factions in Wrath of the Lich King.|last=}} Tom Chilton about Drakonids as a playable race '''VideoGamer.com:' :Regarding new races, what possible new races are there left in the Warcraft universe that are suitable for being playable? Tom Chilton: : Dragonspawn . Such links to the major factions could prove fruitful.}} }} . These are individual castes, even distinctive species; and are little more than military units and segregations. Culturally, all are warriors — with surprisingly few having developed magical abilities — and depending on caste they have only a few mages and rogues. This limits class variety lorewise.}} However, the Blue Dragonflight have declared war on all mortal magic users in Wrath of the Lich King, thus making it unlikely that they will join any faction in the forseeable future.}} , they are neutral and aid both factions in Wrath of the Lich King.|last=}} Ethereal }} |last=}} Some nay-sayers do not appreciate the slow spread of technology. They see this new science as inherently destructive, and believe that left unchecked, technology will eventually lay waste to Azeroth. See Horde technology.}} Furbolg }} }} }} }} }} }} |last=}} .}} , }} |last=}} Gnoll , but they could be given their own language (Gnoll).}} Though more intelligent than beasts, they tend to lack the finer reasoning of other sentient races. They are poor planners with little forethought and deficient leadership qualities. }} |last=}} }} ), and they declare war or the Woodpaw, as they are a threat to Camp Mojache ( ).|last=}} Kobolds }} }} }} Though ruled by fear, heroic kobolds emerge from time to time. }} Mo'arg }} However, many Forsaken undead bear a similar disposition.}} , the orcs may consider accepting repentant or uncorrupted mo'arg (if they exist) into the Horde. In any case, the blood elves and the Forsaken undead may not be so heavily opposed to demons as many other mortal races would be - though as their archenemies were corrupted by demons, they may certainly think twice. After Varimathras turned on the Horde, Thrall will probably be less likely to accept demons into the Horde.|last=}} Murloc http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/misc/murloclore/murlocs.html}} Underwater breathing could give murlocs an unfair advantage over other races unless Blizzard gave a water breathing race to both factions; though the undead do have an extended underwater breathing ability.}} }} They hate living above the waves and hate dealing with land people. They are unerringly hostile to all sapient beings they encounter.}} Murlocs dry out if they remain out of water for extended periods of time, they can die if out of water for a week. They must be periodically doused with at least a gallon of water every few hours to prevent damage, or submerge and rest to heal damage received from drying out. The race is not known for stealth, infiltration (apart from the nightcrawlers), or traveling far from shore. The difficulty with dry land requires some effort to circumvent, particularly if the murloc must travel a large distance through desert or dry plains. }} }} A murloc’s webbed hands and feet make it impossible for them to wear rings, gloves or boots. Only a few with rank wear cloths draped across a shoulder or wrapped around their neck (below the gills). Headdresses are common — they have no hair to get in the way and often arrange spines and spikes and shells and rocks about their heads, held in place by seaweed or twine or leather straps or even metal wire. The few who trade with people sometimes wear loincloths and shawls as a concession to human modesty. }} While there are exceptions and some tribes do live in more than one village , a single tribe would hardly be enough for a playable race.|last=}} Strangers rarely visit their village of K's'litain (or any murloc village) but those who show strength and wisdom are sometimes tolerated. Those who seem weak or foolish are attacked and killed. }} However, this is still hardly enough to be a playable race. They also seem to be a bit too hostile to other races to be playable, despite allowing trade occasionally.}} |last=}} }} Naga }} }} (if they are still connected is unknown) and some have sided with Illidan, notorious enemies of both the Alliance and Horde.}} .}} }} }} }} }} }} ) has certainly solidified a negative opinion within the Alliance.}} |last=}} However, the only naga that have joined with blood elves are those that traveled to Outland. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/487.xml}} Nerubian }} Nerubians are physically and mentally superior to most humanoids. }} )}} }} Spiderlords are 18-20 feet tall. }} , and like their silithid relatives are hostile to all races . They are a depleted and embittered people. Most live in Northrend and shun all contact with outsiders — indeed, they attack intruders on sight, viewing all creatures not of their kind with suspicion. }} }} . }} Ogre . Shorter than the ingame tauren males (8 ft tall).}} A few ogres are intelligent (some Ogre Magi or the Ogri'la for example).}} }} }} Is this enough for a playable race?}} . Cho'gall was the leader of an entire orc clan as was Mogor. While the Ogre-Mage Dentarg was one of Ner’zhul closest confidant and an important member of the mostly defunct Shadowmoon clan. }} . Some clans like the Stonemaul, are rejoining the Horde willingly; feeling that there is a bond between the orcs and themselves. }} }} }} Pandaren }} }} }} }} The pandaren nation has decided to remain neutral, and they appreciate some of the other independent races' reasons for standing safely in the middle. Though they have aided both Horde and Alliance in matters of great importance, it is unlikely that the pandaren will ever choose to involve themselves in the conflict on more than an individual scale.}} It's unlikely that the Alliance or Horde would break apart to join an empire. It's also unlikely that individual races would leave their allies to join an empire.}} |last=}} (this is likely a reference to the pandaren brewmaster and mercenaries of Garithos' Elite Guard in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne who attempted to stop Kael's blood elves from escaping Dalaran). Of the Alliance races, they are particularly fond of the Ironforge dwarves, and citizens of Theramore (especially half-elves Descent, whom they find to be similarly minded and ideal traveling partners). Gnomes and pandaren have the same philosophy when it comes to problem solving. . Pandaren are often found in the company of dwarves in the Eastern Kingdoms , and many have made journeys to Khaz Modan . Being a race that honors their ancestors as well, they aid the dwarves in their search for titan artifacts when they can. Pandaren are also friends with the night elves , and the beliefs of the druidic night elves and pandaren are currently similar. This could allow them to become allies again in the future. }} . Some circles of pandaren culture are similar to shamanism or druidism.}} , they refused to commit to the Alliance despite their ancient connections. Whatever their relation to the Alliance, it does not seem that the pandaren will join the humans, elves and other Alliance races in their struggle against the Horde. They feel the Alliance gives too much weight to politics, treaties and arcane magic (although apparently its not so much arcane magic they have a problem with, but rather obsession with magic. ) The Alliance is unnecessarily complicated for the pandaren. For the pandaren, the internal politics of the Alliance are another noisome formality they must endure while learning all they can of the races that occupy the land. }} , learning all they can of the races that occupy the land. Though some feel at home around the Horde (at least in the past) Whatever their relation to the Alliance, the pandaren will not join them in their struggle against the Horde. }} Most pandaren outside of the Pandaren Empire or the Barren's settlement are found in the company of the Alliance, usually in Bael Modan, Theramore, and Khaz Modan. }} They find all jungle trolls puzzling, as they view them as practicing divine magic, but for evil purposes, which doesn't coincide with the pandaren philosophy (geomancy). They apparently view the troll practice of "voodoo" as evil.}} Quilboar Despite their low intelligence, quilboar possess good common sense. }} }} }} }} and following the game's mechanics it is unlikely that Blizzard would create a starting area for the Alliance within Horde controlled territory.}} they are fiercely territorial and attack most species on sight. The quilboar poses a threat to the Alliance, especially at Bael Modan, though are currently more occupied with their skirmishes with the Horde .}} . They have hatred especially the tauren and the orcs whom they believe to be trespassing on their ancestral lands.|last=}} Satyr ?"]] but their senses are too wild to remain focused for long. They sometimes revert to their bestial nature.}} They live in ancient night elf ruins, tend tainted moon wells corrupted with demonic energy, have corrupted ancients and corrupted ancient protectors. They have few "unique" buildings of their own.}} .}} ) and employ adventurers. Some satyrs care more about causing pain and experiencing dark pleasures than they care about to whom they cause such pain; these chaotic neutral individuals may take up with an adventuring party that could grant them access to such delights, but they are unpredictable and volatile. }} and in-game, not humanoid.}} While history records that he died, satyrs may still be following the will of the Satyr Lord directly, or merely following his path. Satyrs hope for his return. Satyrs pay homage to Xavius by living gleeful, sinful lives and committing acts of treachery they feel will honor their dark lord. Still, satyrs are evil, sadistic and monstrous demons. Whatever vague loyalty they feel toward Xavius is overshadowed by their devotion to Sargeras. }} }} The satyr race is considered a threat to both the Horde and Alliance both. They attack travelers and adventurers from both factions. Their activity has been on the rise in recent times, their threat has increased. Their crazed mindset doe not endear them to others. }} }} Like all demons, when the Legion calls, they scramble to obey. A satyr's power is based on the satyrs' legacy as part of the Burning Legion. }} They obey the will of the Legion. Satyr scouts dominate nature for their demonic masters They possess neither the organization nor the numbers of the naga, the Scourge and other threats; but they will fight alongside the other demons when the time comes again. The presence of other demons rouses satyrs against theirs and the Burning Legion's foes. }} Satyrs are evil, and are corrupt through and through. Satyrs are cruel and sadistic creatures. They enjoy tormenting other creatures, particularly intelligent ones. Satyrs patrol their territory, hoping they can find travelers they can eviscerate in the most bloody manner possible. These twisted mockeries kill for pleasure; they think nothing of torturing victims and leaving bodies behind as grim evidence of their power. Satyrs are bloodthirsty, depraved individuals who enjoy slicing open their opponents with curved blades and flinging entrails everywhere. Their greatest joy is in abandoning themselves to slaughter, tearing their opponents apart and reveling in the spatter of fluids and entrails. Satyrs blend recklessness and patience. They revel in their prey’s terror and sometimes their bloodlust and sadism overtakes them. When combat is joined, they are crazed dervishes. Satyrs embrace the wild depravity characteristic of their kind. Rather than killing those who infringe on their territory outright, satyrs play cat-and-mouse, toying with trespassers for amusement until moving in for the kill at last. They have been corrupted by the Burning Legion, and will not serve the forces of good without an ulterior motive, though occasionally they work with other races to further their own goals — notably, a few satyrs employ adventurers (both Horde and Alliance) on missions to undermine their enemies' societies. (Understandably, neither the Horde nor the Alliance look favorably on adventurers who deal with such dark forces.) As satyrs are twisted and corrupted, violence and depravity are inseparable parts of their nature. }} }} The satyrs harry their hated night elf cousins, and oppose them at every opportunity. The diabolical satyrs seek to corrupt, kill or harass the kaldorei. They attack the night elves out of jealousy and hereditary animosity. Because satyrs despise night elves, they will attack them first. Their hated night elf cousins fight with bows and use their abilities to tend the forests. Night elf Sentinels work hard to put a stop towards their attacks. }} , though also include night elf satyrs as well, Illidan's Servitors), proving that bloodelves and satyrs will work together (though these particular ones are probably more loyal to the Burning Legion and Kil'jaeden than Kael and his felsworn). They also share history and common enemy: night elves.}} .|last=}} Sporeling }} }} }} |last=}} }} |last=}}}} |last=}} Tuskarr The tuskarr have seen their share of difficult times, but with the recent arrivals of the Alliance and Horde, they have found new allies in the ongoing struggle against the hostile forces of Northrend.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/wrath/features/bestiary/index.xml }} .}} |last=}} The get along well with dwarves, gnomes whom they respect for ingeniousness. They also respect humans. They however remain a neutral faction.|last=}} Notes and other idea pages * Previous suppositions about the Alliance new race for the Burning Crusade expansion can be found here. * Other ideas and in-depth arguments: ** Great sea race ideas ** Drakonids ideas (Hoax from the mmmorpg.com's forums) ** Furbolg ideas ** Ogre ideas ** Pandaren ideas ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Gigawolf1's race ideas by Gigawolf1 References Category:Rumors Category:World of Warcraft race ideas